una nueva historia
by kokoro aishiteru
Summary: es la continuacin de la pelicula desde el final,pero ahora el sombrerero se da cuenta de que siente algo mas por alicia . . .


Alice tomó el frasco lleno de sangre el Jabberwocky de las manos de la reina de Mirana. "This will take you back home, if you wish to do so" The White Queen smiled a sad smile, but a true smile none the less. "Esto Te llevará de vuelta a casa, si usted así lo deseen", sonrió la Reina Blanca una sonrisa triste, pero una sonrisa no menos cierto el. The girl in armor nodded and smiled in thanks. La chica con armadura asintió y sonrió en agradecimiento. Opening the tiny bottle, Alice examined the purple liquid and sniffed at it. Abrir la botella pequeña, Alice examinar el líquido púrpura y olfateó. It smelled perfectly horrid, but she guessed that was the price for returning back to Otherworld. Olía horrible perfectamente, pero supuso que era el precio para regresar de nuevo a otro mundo.

"You could stay, you know" "Podrías quedarte "

Alice turned and looked into the face of her friend, the Hatter. Alice se volvió y miró a la cara de su amigo, el Sombrerero. He looked very hopeful and for a moment her heart gave a weird lurch. Se veía muy esperanzador y por un momento su corazón dio un vuelco extraño. His eyes, Alice thought, were one of the most wondrous things she had ever seen. Sus ojos, Alicia pensó, fue una de las cosas más maravillosas que jamás había visto.

"What a mad idea, a brilliant, marvelous, mad idea." "¡Qué idea tan loca, un brillante, una idea maravillosamente loca ." She smiled at him and his entire face lit up as if she had just given him the greatest present in the world. Ella le sonrió y su rostro se iluminó todo como si acababa de darle el mejor regalo del mundo. "But I can't. There are questions to be answered and things I have to do in Otherworld…" "Pero yo no Puedo Hay preguntas por responder y cosas que tengo que hacer en otro mundo ..."

Tarrant looked at her with sad eyes now. Tarrant la miró con ojos tristes ahora. In fact, he was wondering why his heart suddenly hurt so much. De hecho, se preguntaba por qué su corazón de repente dolia tanto. She was only a friend, a dear friend, a beloved friend. Ella era sólo una amiga, una amiga muy querida,. His heart nearly stopped as he realized another fact that was so obvious it could have been written in the sky for all he cared. Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de otro hecho que fue tan evidente que podría haber sido escrito en el cielo por todo lo que le importaba.

"You won't remember me" "pero te olvidaras de mi "

It was not a question. No era una pregunta. It was a fact. Era un hecho.

Alice looked him in the eyes "I will. I promise. I'll come back here someday." Alicia lo miró a los ojos "nunca lo haré. Lo prometo. Voy a volver aquí algún día."

A bittersweet smile played over the Hatters face. Un agridulce sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de el Sombrereros. He knew she would forget him and go and be happy in the world above them, but he didn't want to fully admit it to himself right now. Él sabía que ella lo olvidaria y seria feliz en el mundo por encima de ellos, pero no quería admitirlo plenamente a sí mismo en este momento. He had her word that she wouldn't forget him. Tenía su palabra de que no lo olvidaría. That would have to suffice for now. Eso tendría que bastar por ahora.

"Hatter, why _is_ a raven like a writing desk?" "Sombrerero, en qué _se_ parece un cuervo a un escritorio?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." "No tengo la menor ni idea." They grinned at each other. Ellos sonrieron el uno al otro.

He leaned forward, and he almost thought he had enough courage to kiss her on the cheek, but decided otherwise. Se inclinó hacia delante, y casi pensó que había suficiente valor para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero decidió lo contrario.

"Fairfarren, Alice" he whispered in her ear. "Fairfarren, Alice-le susurró al oído.

Alice held her breath that moment. Alice contuvo la respiración de ese momento. She knew she had to leave now before she could change her mind about leaving this wonderful place and the wonderful people and creatures in it. Ella sabía que tenía que irme ahora antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión acerca de dejar este maravilloso lugar y la gente maravillosa y las criaturas en ella.

The Champion drank the Jabberwocky blood in one go. Ella bebió la sangre Jabberwocky de una sola vez.

One more smile, one more look at the Hatter, and she was gone. Una sonrisa más, una mirada más al Sombrerero, y ella se había ido.

Climbing out of the rabbit hole was a more difficult task than Alice had imagined. Al bajar de la madriguera del conejo es una tarea más difícil de lo que Alice había imaginado. When she finally stood, she took in the nice smell of the flowers and trees surrounding her. Cuando finalmente se levantó, tomó en el agradable aroma de las flores y los árboles que la rodeaban. It was a pretty day full of sunshine. Fue un día bastante soleado. She took one more breath and headed back to the gazebo, where Hamish and the rest of the guests would be waiting. Ella tomó una respiración más y se dirigió a la glorieta, donde Hamish y el resto de los invitados se espera. She had decided to be completely honest with everyone, and after she had declined Hamish's offer of marriage and given everyone a piece of her mind, she felt truly confident of herself and as Hamish's father made her the offer to become an apprentice in the Company, she couldn't have been happier. Había decidido ser completamente honesto con todos, y después de haber rechazado la oferta de Hamish del matrimonio y dado a todos un pedazo de su mente, sintió de verdad confiada de sí misma y como el padre de Hamish le hizo la oferta para convertirse en un aprendiz en la compañía, ella no podía estar más feliz. After a month of planning and organizing, the ship _Wonder_ set off to China, with Alice on it. Tras un mes de planificación y organización, el barco _Maravilla_ se lanzó a China, con Alice en él.

"Ready to set sail, Captain!" "Está listo para zarpar, el capitán!" a sailor called. un marinero.

"Well then, let's be off, boys!" -Pues entonces, vámonos, muchachos! " the captain, a rather burly man with gray hair called. el capitán, un hombre bastante corpulento con el pelo gris llamado. "Miss Alice, be sure to wave goodbye to your family, you won't be seeing them again so soon." "Miss Alice, asegúrese de decirle adiós a su familia, no los verán de nuevo tan pronto."

Alice, radiating with happiness and filled with anticipation, smiled at the man "Thank you, sir. I'll be over by the railing" Alicia, radiante de felicidad y llena de anticipación, sonrió el hombre-Gracias, señor. Estaré por la borda "

Finally, after all the time that had passed, Alice had the chance to fulfill her father's dreams and actually, her own. Finalmente, después de todo el tiempo que había pasado, Alicia tuvo la oportunidad de cumplir el sueño de su padre y, de hecho, la suya.

_I wonder if China will be just as beautiful as Wonderland_ … _Me pregunto si China será tan bella como las Maravillas_ ...

Smiling at that thought, she waved to her mother and her sister, wishing them all the happiness in the world and saying she would come back safely. Sonriendo a ese pensamiento, que saludó a su madre y su hermana, deseándoles toda la felicidad en el mundo y diciendo que regresaría con seguridad.

The ship set sail, and Alice stood at the front of it and inhaled the salty sea air. El barco zarpó, y Alice estaba en el frente de ella y aspiró el aire marino. Once again she thought of Wonderland, wondering how the Hatter and the rest of her friends were doing. Una vez más pensó en las maravillas, preguntándose cómo el Sombrerero y el resto de sus amigos estarian haciendo. Suddenly something fluttered by her shoulder. De repente algo que revoloteaban por el hombro. It was a beautiful blue butterfly. Era una hermosa mariposa azul. Alice smiled, realizing who that butterfly was. Alice sonrió, dándose cuenta de que esa mariposa era.

"Hello Absolem" "Hola Absolem"

"Stand forth, Tarrant Hightopp" "Levántate en medio, Tarrant Hightopp"

It was a fantastical view to behold. Era una visión fantástica de ver. The whole court was assembled in the great hall of Mamoreal. Toda la corte estaba reunida en el gran salón de Mamoreal. The Tweedletwins, the Cheshire Cat, the little Dormouse, the March Hare and Bayard stood way up front near the place where the Mad Hatter would be knighted. El Tweedletwins, el Gato de Cheshire, el Lirón poco, la Liebre de Marzo y Bayard estaba subiendo frente, cerca del lugar donde el Sombrerero Loco sería nombrado caballero.

_Knighted_ . _Nombrado Caballero._

At the sound of his name, Tarrant gave a sweeping bow and took off his hat, kneeling down on one knee. Al oír su nombre, Tarrant dio una profunda reverencia y se quitó el sombrero, de rodillas en una rodilla. A beautiful pure white sword lay in the White Queens hands. Una hermosa espada de color blanco puro estaba en manos de la reyna blanca.

"For your outstanding courage and undying loyalty to my Kingdom and myself, I knight you, Tarrant Hightopp, to one of the White Knights. You will return once more to your position as Royal Hatter at Mamoreal. Stand now, _Sir_ Hightopp." "Por su valor excepcional y eterna lealtad a mi Reino y yo, te nombro caballero, Tarrant Hightopp, . Vuelve de nuevo a su posición como Royal Sombrerero en Mamoreal. Stand ahora, _sir_ Hightopp". The Queen lowered her sword, which she had placed gently one one of Tarrant's shoulders. La reina bajó la espada, que había colocado suavemente un uno de los hombros de Tarrant. "Thank you for all you have done" she said quietly as he stood once more and bowed to Mirana. "Gracias por todo lo que has hecho" dijo en voz baja mientras permanecía de pie una vez más y se inclinó ante Mirana. The crowd cheered and the men threw their hats into the air as both turned to look at their friends. La multitud aplaudió y los hombres lanzaban sus sombreros al aire ya que ambos se volvió hacia sus amigos. The Hatter beamed and thought he might dance the Futterwacken later on. El Sombrerero vigas y pensó que podría bailar toda la Futterwacken más adelante.

"Let this be a joyous day!" "Que este sea un día feliz!" Mirana now spoke to everyone "And let us not forget how Alice Kingsleigh freed us all from the Jabberwocky and the tyranny of my wicked sister!" Mirana hablaba ahora a todo el mundo "Y no olvidemos cómo Alice Kingsleigh liberó a todos de la Jabberwocky y la tiranía de mi hermana malvada! More cheers erupted and the Queen smiled benevolently. Más aplausos estallaron y la Reina sonrió con benevolencia.

Tarrant, on the other hand, wasn't as cheerful on the inside anymore as you might expect of someone who was just granted knighthood by the queen. Tarrant, en cambio, no era tan alegre en el interior ya que se podría esperar de alguien que se concedió sólo caballero por la reina. At the mentioning of Alice, his whole frame became a little smaller, his eyes looked sadder and his heart grew sore. En la mención de Alice, todo su cuerpo se convirtió en un poco más pequeño, sus ojos parecían más triste y su corazón se llaga. Yet on the outside, no one really noticed these changes since he still had a smile plastered on his face. Sin embargo, en el exterior, nadie notó estas modificaciones, ya que aún tenía una sonrisa pegado en la cara.

The girl who had defeated the Jabberwocky had also kinda defeated his heart. La muchacha que había derrotado a los Jabberwocky había también un poco derrotó a su corazón.


End file.
